A Movie Script Ending
by julian bb
Summary: "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Eleven years later, some couples fall apart as others naturally fall together. BL/BJ/JP/JR.


**AN: **This is a totally random idea for a one-shot that just popped in my head fueled by a lot of Death Cab and boredom...it might suck or you might like it (either way, review and tell me what you think)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own made up characters…'nuff said.

* * *

**A Movie Script Ending**

-oo-

_Now, we all know the words were true in the sappiest songs (yes, yes).  
I'll put them to bed, but they won't sleep, they're just shuffling the sheets.  
They toss and turn (you can't begin to get it back)_

—Death Cab For Cutie

-oo-

**LAX Airport**

Brooke Davis sits at the airport skimming through a B. Davis magazine while she waits for her flight to be called. It's been a while since she's had to take a plane back to Tree Hill and she briefly wonders why she'd picked one that left at eight o'clock in the morning.

Her iPhone starts ringing and her famous dimpled smile vanishes once she sees the caller ID.

"What, Lucas?" she asks slightly annoyed

"_Hello to you, too, Brooke. I'm fine, my plane landed safely. It's so sweet of you to ask_." He says, the sarcasm more than evident.

"Save it, I don't even know why you're coming to the wedding." She states angrily

"_Because I got an invite_." Says Lucas.

"A _pity_ invite." Clarifies Brooke

"_If you didn't want me to come, why did you send me the invitation_?" asks the brooding blonde, getting a little ticked off.

"Because!" she yells in return, causing a few eyes to turn to her, "I just gave my new useless assistant my old contact list to send them out. I spaced out on the fact that you were still there. And you must've known that, so, again, why are you coming?"

"_Maybe I wanted to see you._" He says in a flirty tone that the fiery brunette had grown to despise.

Brooke pauses to think about how she's gotten here. She is a single mother of two who can't stand the father of her children. She shrugs, _'At least I'm not as screwed up as Peyton'_ she thinks to console herself.

"Yeah, well, I see you enough as it is." She says angrily, "Bye."

"Mommy," calls her five year old son, M.J. "Why were you fighting with daddy?"

"Because your father is an asinine pig." Replies Brooke automatically.

She looks at her daughter, Bridget, to find her wearing that Lucas-like cocky smirk.

Brooke has always hated the fact that her daughter looks so much like Lucas and so little like her.

Bridget had long blonde hair and brooding blue eyes. Once, in an attempt to rebel, she'd died it chocolate brown, but her blonde locks resurfaced again in just a week. Lucas' physical dominance in her was uncanny.

"What does asinine means, Bee?" asks M.J. quietly

Bee laughs, "Ask mom later, squirt."

At least Bridget had gotten her brains…some days, Brooke wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I said that, babe." the mother says with a fake smile, "Your dad is not an asinine pig." The words struggled to come out of her mouth.

Bee scoffed and Brooke sent her a glare, "Bridget Isobel Scott, _please_, try to behave yourself this weekend." Asks Brooke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, mom," replied Bee with another smirk, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Brooke knew her daughter's definition of best behavior well.

(When she was five she convinced Jamie, who was considerably older than her, to swallow marbles to see if they'd truly pass.)

Yes, Brooke Davis knew what her daughter's best behavior was. It was similar to the one she'd had when she was that age. _That _was the part that truly scared her.

-oo-

**Rivaling Brothers Production Offices, LA**

Rachel Gatina is used to getting what she wants.

She'd wanted to be a model and by the time she was eighteen she'd gotten herself on the cover of Maxim. Then she became one of Clothes-Over-Bros main campaign models and, when she caved into a drugs and alcohol addiction, she pulled herself out of that and started over again.

Today, she is thirty-three, in love with an amazing guy and producing one of the CW's most popular teen TV soaps. Her days are busy and fast paced, but she enjoys them completely.

While none of this truly surprised her because she had always seen herself doing great things in her future she is surprised that she's doing these things with a three-year-old in tow.

"Topher!" she yells as she looks for him under her desk, "Come out, _now_."

She hears a mischievous giggle coming from somewhere behind her. It was times like these she wondered why her son couldn't have gotten his father's well-behaved demeanor instead of her inability to sit still. "Topher, I mean it, if you do not come out this second you're grounded until the end of the century!"

"No, mommy," says a tiny boy with long, shaggy hair that's halfway between red and brown.

Rachel stands up and sighs, "Sweetie, how'd you get up there?" she asks as she picks him up, "You can barely reach up to open a drawer, let alone climb on top of the desk."

He lets out another giggle and, with a small roll of her eyes, Rachel places a delicate kiss on her son's forehead, "Come on, your Aunt Brooke is going to be mad if we miss our flight to the wedding."

"Auntie Brooke, yay!" yells Topher as he raises his arms in excitement.

"Yeah, yay," mutters Rachel to herself as she gathers some papers to leave her office.

"She gets me good gifts." He says with a huge smile spreading across his face

"Yeah, baby, but I doubt she'd got you something this time. It's a wedding." He'd also gotten his materialistic streak from her. "C'mon, hon, we're late."

-oo-

As soon as Jake steps out of his car that morning his assistant is on him about the show details.

Jake hates this part about his job. He has to deal with feuding writers, immature actors, and self-absorbed assholes from the network on a daily basis.

"Jack," he groans as he grabs his messenger bag, "I just got in. Let me, _at least,_ get inside before you badger me about things."

As Jack's about to speak again Topher jumps out of his mother's arms and runs up to Jake's. "Hey, champ," he says as he picks him up, "How's my boy doing? Did you give mommy a hard time?"

Topher shakes his head and flashes his father an angelic smile.

Rachel scoffs, "Oh, yeah, he was great. We even played an interesting game of hide and seek."

Jake bounces Topher against his hip and, with his free arm, pulls the redhead in against his chest. "Morning gorgeous," he says before kissing her. As he did, she ran her nails through his hair pulling his face closer to hers and making the kiss deeper.

"Ow!" squeals Jake as he parts from Rachel's lips, "Toph, what was that for?" he asks as he rubs the spot where Topher had just pulled his hair.

"That's my mommy, dude!" he says seriously before jumping back into Rachel's arms.

Jake and Rachel exchange looks and laughed, "Well, she's my girlfriend, too, _dude_."

Jack, clearing his throat, "Mr. Jaglieski, you'll be late for the morning meeting," interrupts the family moment.

Jake groans once more wondering why he didn't try to make it as a musician instead of writing the _Rivaling Brothers_ pilot episode.

Rachel laughs and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "Go, you have to be out of here by noon. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Jenny will meet you at LAX. The limo's probably picking her up now." He adds before rushing inside the building with Jack following close behind.

As Jake steps out of what feels like the world's longest half-hour meeting, Jack hands him a cup of coffee, "Ah, thanks, Jack." Jake says as he breathes in his venti caramel macchiato before taking a sip._ Mmm, perfectly roasted caramel taste._

"What's next on the schedule?" he asks after a second of enjoying his morning coffee.

"Uh, the network wants an ETA for the finale script and you have to talk to Andrea today. She has no idea her character, Hannah, is coming out of the closet as a bisexual and she is going to have a cow."

Jake runs his free hand through his hair anxiously, "Alright, I'll handle it…just, later. I have to step in with the writers." He says as he grabs a blue binder from Jack.

"What do we got?" he asks as he picks up a stupid Nerf football and tosses it between his hands. The writer's room was like a kindergarden classroom: lots of toys, a whiteboard and plenty of markers.

"Same thing as always, Jake. Perpetual love triangle turned square, should Duke be with Hayden or Brianna?" voices one of the guys, gesturing towards the board.

The whiteboard presents a timeline of events that had aired this season: Duke's friendship with Brianna, Hayden's turbulent love affair with Drake, Nick and Bailey's tumultuous marriage, and more teenage drama.

Jake still had no answer on that one. He wasn't even sure real life _'Duke'_ knew whom he wanted.

"Or should Hayden be with Drake?" That was one question Jake is sure he wants to steer clear from.

"Should we keep Nick and Bailey together or free Nick up to hook up with another of the girls?"

"Um…yeah, that, uh, that sounds good." Mutters Jake anxiously

"Well, I think we should keep Nick and Bailey together." Says one of the female writers, "We've clearly established that there's a lot of uncertainty in most relationships. We need a stable one."

"Yeah, but we can't let them get boring." Counters another guy before sighing and turning to Jake, "What do you think Jake?"

"I, uh, think you're all _definitely_ on the right track." He says as he grabs a black binder and rushes out once more. These were the moments in which he hated his job.

"What's next, Jack?" he asks as he rushes past him and heads downstairs

"The third season contracts are on your desk, your tux is hanging in your office and, uh, you asked me to remind you to call _Peyton_."

"Crap!" yells Jake as he stops and turns to Jack who already had his cell phone dialing Peyton's number.

After three rings Peyton's assistant picks up, "Ms. Sawyer's phone, how may I help you?"

"Hey, this is Jake, _again_…"

"Um, yeah, Mr. Jaglieski, I gave Peyton all your messages." Mutters the guy anxiously. Jake found it odd that he was so scared of him, but it was also kind of cool. He'd never been an intimidating guy before.

"Yeah, well, I'm not calling again." Jake says, "Just…tell her it'd be nice if she bothered to call back. And she also has to call Jenny." He adds before hanging up.

If Peyton didn't have the courtesy to return a damn phone call he didn't see the need to tell her that, thanks to a mix up, she was now on the same flight as Rachel.

-oo-

**Red Bedroom Records, LA**

Peyton runs around frantically through her office trying to get everything done in time. She is arguing with someone over the phone, "No, no!" she yells, and pauses for a second, "Well, I did not approve that. Okay, just _fix it_!"

Her assistant, Joey, following close behind her checks 'dealing with magazine spread' of the to do list. "What's next?" she asks him

"Um, Fall Out Boy is still waiting for your call and Mia has writer's block and hasn't finished any of the new songs."

"Call Pete and tell him that I'm off taking a few personal days. Did you sent him and Ashley a congrats on the new baby card?" Joey nods.

"Good, tell Mia to get over whatever it is this time. She'll be back with Chase again next week and I expect the new songs finished by then." Explains Peyton, "Those two need to get married or break up. The on again/off again thing is really taking a toll on me." she mutters to herself

"What's the problem?" she asks as she enters another office

"We have narrowed it down to two cover designs, but Chris won't approve either."

'_Why did I ever sign Chris Keller?_' she ponders only for a second until someone else badgers her with another question.

"I can't, okay, I'm late. I'll deal with him from the road and e-mail you the cover." She says before grabbing some papers and rushing out the door.

Joey is getting off the phone with someone as she exits and he runs after her, "I just hanged up with the airline, your ticket's on your desk along with the rental car papers. And don't forget the limo is going to come at eleven to take you the airport."

"Thanks, J." she says as they head downstairs.

"And Jake called, _again_." this causes Peyton to stop, which is a truly rare occurrence when she's at work

"I'll deal with that later." She says more to herself than to Joey. She turns to him, "Do not give me that look."

"What look?" asks Joey innocently

"I am a good person, I am. I just…can't deal with this right now."

-oo-

**On the road to LAX**

"Why did I ever agree to go back for this wedding?" asks Peyton

"Because I asked you to, okay. Now, can we focus on the fact that Lucas will be there?" asks Brooke as she hangs her dress up in the hotel closet, "I swear he's coming purely to mess with me."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is, but can you, for once, not complain about him." pleads Peyton, "_I'm_ complaining about Jake right now."

"Fine, but Lucas is an ass. I have reason to bitch." Brooke says matter-of-factly, "You don't."

"See, here's what I don't get, I was married to Lucas and we divorced amicably. Hell, we're friends. You had two kids with him, dated him for three months and now you can barely talk over the phone." Says Peyton mockingly.

"Yeah, well, when you divorced him, you stopped dealing with each other. When we broke up, I still had to see him every week." Says Brooke bitterly, "Plus, you two are not friends. You barely talk anymore. Saying you can be friends with an ex is like having your dog die and have some moron tell you, you can still keep it. You're not friend's with Lucas... And neither am I."

"And that's another thing I don't get," says Peyton, "If you hate him so much, why'd you let him knock you up a _second_ time?"

That was a low blow. Yes, Brooke had Bridget ten years ago, then she dumped Lucas three months after she was born and five years after that, thanks to a lot of Patrón, Brooke got pregnant _again_ and had M.J.

"Well, maybe, if you'd been around for Jake to knock you up a second time you wouldn't haven't gotten divorced twice before you hit thirty." Brooke counters curtly.

Yes, the brunette knows how to hit below the belt, too.

"You can be such a bitch." Says Peyton, "Anyways, why were you saying that I have no reason to complain. I have to deal with Jake, too."

"Because you don't. Jake keeps things perfectly civil. He gets you time with Jenny and he always works his time with Ty around your schedule so you can actually see him every week."

"Yeah, I know. Tyler—crap! Ty!" yells Peyton, "I forgot to call Jenny to make sure she picked up Tyler before meeting me at the airport."

"Did you just forget about your six-year-old?" asks Brooke laughing in disbelief.

"God, I suck, don't I?" says Peyton as more of a statement than a question.

"I could lie to you, but I won't." says Brooke, "You need to get your shit together, P. Sawyer. I cannot believe you forgot your sweet little six-year-old baby boy. Tyler deserves better than that."

Peyton feels like shit because Brooke wasn't hitting bellow the belt this time. She was just telling the truth now.

"I, uh, I know." Peyton says before hanging up.

Jake had deserved better than that, too.

-oo-

Peyton Sawyer is a lot of things to a lot of people.

She is boss to all the employees in her label. She is a friend to the people who still bothered to count on her for anything—people meaning Brooke (who still called her, but counted on her for nothing). She is the manager to a lot of well-established musicians.

Yes, Peyton Sawyer knows she is seen as many things…sadly, she is hardly seen as a mother (even by her own children).

"Jenny, sweetheart, I am so sorry I'm late calling, but—"

Jenny cuts Peyton off, "_Yeah, I've got Ty here. Daycare called my cell_." She still loves Peyton like a mother, but over the years she'd grown tired of her excuses.

"Oh, thank God," says Peyton, breathing out a sigh of relief, "I am so sorry, can you put him on?"

"_Sure, hold on_," says Jenny, "_Ty, here, it's mom_."

"_Rachel_?" Peyton hears Tyler ask. Her heart breaks at the word, but a small part of her knows that it is well deserved.

"_No, babe, _mom_. Peyton_." Corrects Jenny.

"_Oh. Hi mom_," Tyler says into the phone, "_What's up_?"

"Nothing, sweetie, just wanted to say hi. I am getting out of the car now so I'll see you in a few minutes, bud." Says Peyton, "Momma loves you bunches, Ty."

"Love ya, too, Mom," Tyler says before hanging up.

As Peyton runs through baggage and airport security she wants nothing more than to hug her baby boy and apologize, if only mentally, for forgetting about him. But as she walks to the terminal she notices her kids aren't alone. She also notices that the kids who are there aren't all hers.

"Crap." Peyton says to herself as she spots the redhead who, she believed, had taken everything from her.

She wasn't far off. Rachel Gatina now had everything that was once Peyton's. She is dating, and has a kid with her ex-husband. She is raising _her_ stepdaughter and _her_ son, and she even has her dog, Elvis Costello.

But Rachel didn't steal anything. She'd hooked up with Jake long after their divorce. Sadly, Peyton didn't see things that way.

"Rachel," she says with a clearly fake amicable tone, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel smiles from where she was sitting with Tyler and Topher on her lap, "Airline messed up and booked our tickets together. Didn't Jake call you?"

Peyton plasters on another fake smile, "Yes, yes he did." she says, "I just…forgot." Now she's seriously cursing herself for not calling back Jake.

At that moment Peyton Sawyer was sure of only two things:

1) karma was a bitch and 2) this was going to be the longest flight in history.

-oo-

**Dressing Room At Church**

"Hey!" squeals Rachel, "How's the blushing bride to be?"

"Yeah, you ready to outshine your hot maid of honor?" asks Brooke as she steps out in her lavender gown.

"Oh, truthfully I'm beyond terrified." Says Millicent as she looks at herself in the mirror once more.

"Oh, Mill, relax." Says Brooke as she and Rachel help her straighten her veil, "You are marrying a good man who truly loves you. Everything's gonna be great. Today will be the perfect day."

"And you look gorgeous." Adds Rachel as she starts to strip down to change into her dress.

"Thanks girls," Whispers Millicent with a shy smile.

Honestly, this was not the future she once saw for herself. In fact, she's pretty sure that neither of her friends saw their futures like this (what with all the accidental pregnancies out of wedlock, the never ending on-and-off relationships, failed marriages, and workaholics, things had taken some pretty unexpected turns).

Ten years ago Millicent could've sworn she'd end up being Mrs. Marvin McFadden, but instead, today, she was going to become Mrs. Owen Morello.

"I am so glad you could make it." she adds breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you kidding?" says Rachel, "We wouldn't have missed your big day for anything."

"Yeah, now haul ass, Rachel." Says Brooke, "Wedding's in half an hour and I have to go check on the kids, make sure the groomsmen haven't left the building, and _you_ need to finish getting dressed so you can help Millie."

Rachel does as she's told and Brooke hurries outside to check on things. She kneels in front of Topher, Tyler and M.J.

"Okay, you three are now in your wedding tuxes." She says as she straightened their ties, "Do we all remember the wedding tuxes rules?"

"No playing in the mud." Says Topher.

"No tugging at our clothes." follows Tyler.

"No wiping anything on them." finishes M.J.

"Good," says Brooke with a smile, "Now, remember: Bee, Jamie and Jenny are in charge. You sit with them at the wedding, do what they say and do _not_ leave their sight. Understood?"

"Yes!" they reply in an angelic chorus, which Brooke knows usually means trouble.

After she's done checking in on the kids, it's time to lecture the teenagers.

"Okay, Bee," Brooke says looking seriously at her daughter, "You are on M.J. duty. He does not leave your sight." Bridget mutters an 'aren't I always?' that Brooke conveniently ignores

"James, you're on Tyler duty and Jenny, you are on Topher duty." They both nod and Brooke gives them a serious glare, "I mean it you two, do not be fooling around in the ceremony and lose a kid because you will be grounded until the day you die."

After putting an appropriate amount of fear in the teens, she heads to the check in on the groomsmen.

"Owen, Chase, Nate," she calls as she knock, "You decent?"

"Yeah, come in," says Nathan who is struggling with his vest.

Brooke smiles and slaps his hands away. "Let me." she says, her hands expertly buttoning it up. She checks the other guys' tuxes, fixed their bowties, tightened their cummerbunds and made sure everything was in place. She then informed them that everyone was here and that they had to take their places.

After she's done, she heads back to Millicent and Rachel all the while congratulating herself for successfully avoiding Lucas. So far, things were going great.

Much to everyone's relief the ceremony went along smoothly. Owen and Millicent exchanged vows, kissed and walked down the aisle. Brooke linked arms with Chase and followed them. Nathan and Rachel followed close behind them.

Brooke scans the crowd and spots Jake sitting with Lucas who refused to look away from her. Ugh, she hates Lucas Scott…or at least that's she tells herself over and over every time she felt his eyes running through her body.

-oo-

**TRIC  
Owen & Millie's Wedding Reception**

Brooke is sipping a tall glass near the bar when Peyton approaches her.

"Jake hasn't said a word to me." she says with a bitter tone

Brooke shrugs as she extends her glass to Peyton, "Want some?"

Peyton leans in to look at what's in it, "What is that?"

"Some sort of fruity frappe." Says Brooke, staring blankly ahead at all the couples all the while wondering how she couldn't score a date to this thing.

"I think I need something stronger than that." says Peyton

"Well, I had the bartender pour half a bottle of rum in here so it has a really nice kick." Says Brooke as she extends the glass over to her.

Peyton downs half of the glass in a second, "Thinking about some slutty wedding sex?"

"Thinking about handing Bridget and M.J. to Lucas so I can be worry-free while I drown my sorrows in tequila."

Peyton tilts her head slightly, "Cheers to that." she says as she hands Brooke her glass back and goes off in search of Jake.

-oo-

Brooke spots Lucas across the bar and quickly looks away from him and goes back to her drink. She needed a plan. She'd grown to form a theory that, as a single mother, with no guile and no game she'd have no men. So, as she scans the dance floor, she is simply looking for a guy she could rub herself up and down against to make Lucas jealous.

A mischievous grin spreads across her face as she finds the perfect candidate: Julian Baker.

Sure, they'd only dated a few months almost eleven years ago, but if any guy could push Lucas Scott to his breaking point, it was Julian Baker.

She flashes him a dimpled smile and a flirtatious wink. That's really all it takes for him to walk over to her and ask her to dance. As he did the music changes to from the mellow song that was playing to the suddenly very appropriate _Lovegame_ by Lady Gaga.

Brooke wastes no time in losing herself in the beat and pushing her breasts, which had only gotten bigger after her pregnancies, against his chest. She also allows him to slip his hands all the way down to her ass.

Julian is thoroughly entranced, watching the expert sway of her hips. Brooke Davis can turn pretty much anything into some form of foreplay and he is truly engrossed in the way she's handling him.

A low moan escapes his lips as Brooke nibbles on his ear and then his neck. And, while he's definitely enjoying himself, it doesn't take him long to notice the glances his dancing partner is directing towards a fuming Lucas.

Julian laughs as he spins her and she pushes her ass against his crotch. "You haven't changed at all." He whispers in her ear, "Still wanting Lucas, huh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Brooke says, feigning innocence, "Just dancing with you."

"Because I still like you, I'll speed this up for you." Julian says as he spins her once more so she's facing him, "But you'll owe me big time." He then proceeds to grab her ass once more as he deeply kisses her.

As predicted, that does the trick. Lucas clenches his fist as he walks over to them and grabs Julian by the tie to pull him off of Brooke before punching him square in the jaw.

-oo-

"I am_ so_ sorry." Says Brooke as she holds up an ice pack to Julian's jaw, "I had no idea he'd react like that."

"Well, like I said, you now owe me big time for this." Julian says as he lays down on the pool table.

Brooke lays down next to him and laughs, "You realize you're bigger than Lucas and this is the second time he's beaten you up."

"Shut up!" Julian says playfully, "How've you been, Brooke Davis?"

"Oh, you know, knocked up and alone." She says laughing, "What about you?"

"Single and partying." He says jokingly, but turned serious for a second, "I've missed you."

Brooke sighed, "Let's not, Julian, please." She said, "We've been down this road before and, if my two kids and your bruised jaw are enough proof, we only really work as friends."

"I know." He says matter-of-factly, "I'm kinda seeing an actress now."

Brooke smirks lightly impressed, "Nice, who?"

"The girl from _Breakfast at Fred's_, Serena van der Woodsen."

"Ooh, that's the Breakfast at Tiffany's remake, with the blonde?" asks Brooke

Julian nods, "Yeah. She's…fun."

"Good for you, Jules." Says Brooke, "I hope it works out for you."

"And I hope you and Luke finally get your shit together." He says as he gets off the table and helps Brooke up, "Because if he doesn't, I'll come back and marry you. You're too amazing to be alone."

"Thanks." Brooke says as she places a kiss on his cheek and heads outside to find Lucas.

-oo-

"Gonna talk to me at all?" asks Peyton as she sneaks up behind Jake.

"Well," Jake says, sipping his scotch, "I've grown tired of having conversations with your answering machine and/or assistant so I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me."

"Oh, cut the crap. You know the only reason I avoid you is because it's uncomfortable." She says.

"Yeah, it kind of is for me, too." He says curtly, "But at least I make a damn effort."

"How's Rae?" she asks bitchily, changing the subject.

"Good." He says in the same manner, "Probably playing with your son. You should try it some time."

Ouch, that was seriously rubbing salt in the wound. "When did you become such a dick?"

"I don't know. Around the time you forgot Tyler." He says as he puts his drink down and starts to walk away.

Peyton pulls his arm and kisses him. It only takes Jake a second to snap back to reality and push her off. "What the hell, Peyt?!" he asks upset

She opens her mouth to defend herself, but Jake cuts her off, "Don't you dare do that again. I'm _not_ Lucas. I won't ruin my relationship because you changed your mind, _yet again_, about what you want." He says wiping her lipstick off his mouth, "You need to let the damn triangles die because you're over thirty now and that's _fucked up_. You know, you really need to grow up."

-oo-

"Hey, Rocky." Says Brooke as she handed Lucas an icepack for his hand, "Feeling the burn?"

Lucas just glares, clearly still upset about the Brooke/Julian kiss. She sighs, "We're just friends, you ignorant ape. We were just fooling around."

"Yeah, well, you don't fool around like that with me." he says, the jealousy in his voice clearly transparent.

Brooke laughs, "Because every time we do, we end up in bed and I end up pregnant." She takes a pause to wonder why is it that almost sixteen years after high school neither of them has managed to fully grasp the 'how to put on a condom properly' concept (or, as was the case in M.J.'s conception, at all).

Lucas, who is now pacing, scoffs, "Why can't we make our relationship work?" he asks, "I love you, we already have two kids…I know you love me, too."

"I do." Says Brooke nodding

"Then why can't we be together?" he yells in a somewhat familiar frustrated tone.

"I don't know, Luke." she says sadly, "Every time we try to make it work we just end up breaking up. It starts to take a toll after a while."

"I'm trying here, okay." He says standing abnormally close to her, "I've given you your space. I moved to LA when that's were you needed to be. I'm really trying to be patient and just wait for you, but I can't do that anymore. I want us to be together. _Now_."

Brooke lets out a low sigh, "Lucas…"

"And, unless you can give me one good reason as to why we can't be, I'm gonna kiss you now." When Brooke says nothing, he leans in and kisses her. Slowly and delicately at first, but quickly becoming deeper, more desperate and lustful.

It doesn't really take long for them to be rolling naked on top of a desk in the empty office in the back. With every thrust Brooke wonders just why they couldn't make their relationship work when they fit so perfectly together. Meanwhile, Lucas convinces himself that this time they'd get together and _stay_ together.

As he zips her dress and she fixes his tie they both smile with the security that they'd work out this time around. Because...what number were they on now? Fourth? Fifth? It doesn't really matter because sixth time, they decide right then and there, would be the charm for them.

-oo-

When it's time to cut the cake everyone gathers and smiles and poses for pictures. Julian and Lucas had been sent to different corners of the reception hall both threatened by Owen that if they start something again he'd beat them both up for ruining his wedding reception and then proceed to kick them out on their asses. _Literally_.

Jake's hold on Rachel's waist doesn't falter for the rest of the night. In fact, every time he feels Peyton watching him, he kisses Rachel. He refuses to screw up his relationship. He is happy now.

Finally, the dancing floor is cleared so that Millicent and Owen can enjoy their first official dance as couple. After a few minutes, the DJ invites all other couples to join them on the dance floor.

Brooke asks Lucas to dance and he happily agrees. Jake does the same with Rachel. Nathan and Haley are also on the dance floor along with Chase and Mia, and Skills and some new blonde girl (what was his deal with blondes? Bevin, Deb, Lauren...)

Peyton and Julian stare at all the happy couples and wonder when they would get their chance to have that. To just slow dance with someone you love, someone who you know is right.

They glance at each other for a second, recognizing the desperation in each other's eyes, and wonder if some simple slutty wedding sex would fix their problems. A dirty smiled flashes on both their faces and they know that even if it doesn't fix anything, they'd still do it...

Because, honestly, what sucks more than being horny and alone at a wedding?

**THE END (?)**


End file.
